


The Surprise

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 16 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://blueeyedsnidget.livejournal.com/profile">blueeyedsnidget</a>'s prompt of <i>Hermione/Ginny/Luna: ties, ink, feathers</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueeyedsnidget](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blueeyedsnidget).



> Written on 16 May 2006 in response to [blueeyedsnidget](http://blueeyedsnidget.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione/Ginny/Luna: ties, ink, feathers_.

Hermione wriggled, but the ties held her in place as Ginny and Luna dipped their feathers into the inkwell and then wrote out the lust spell they'd developed in secret over her quivering flesh. 

"Stop it! That tickles!"

"Nope," Ginny replied. "You're the one who said things had got boring. Soon—"

"No one will bore you anymore," Luna purred.

"What do you mean, 'no one'? I didn't . . . tell you that . . . you could . . . ."

"It's working, Ginny. I told you. I've never seen Hermione so relaxed before."

"Oh . . . please, someone touch me!"

"Want to be fucked?" asked Ginny.

"Yes!"

"By anyone?"

"Luna!"

"No, not me."

"You're are for a treat, Miss Granger," a familiar, hungry voice said then.

"Who's _that_?"

The three other girls in the room laughed.

"Show yourself, Millicent," Luna said.

"What!" 

"Oh, what's the matter, Granger?" Millicent asked. "You don't want my tongue in your cunt?"

Hermione shuddered. "Will you do it? Will you do it, _now_?"

"Can't wait anymore?" Ginny teased. "Can't wait for your 'boring' lovers to shag you?"

Frustrated tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks as she thrust her hips up off the bed. "I'm sorry! I was studying. You wouldn't leave me alone—I didn't _mean_ I'd rather fuck anyone else because you were boring! I . . . I—"

"Lied," Millicent interrupted, nude now, as she crawled up Hermione's body and rubbed her breasts over the girl's mouth. "Now, that was very naughty, indeed, but I'll reward you, anyway—if you want my fist inside you, that is. Do you, Granger?"

"YES!" Hermione screamed, wondering when her girlfriends had found her diary, in which she had written she'd like Millicent to take her much as she was preparing to do.


End file.
